P&P une nouvelle vie commence
by apons
Summary: Histoire actuelle de notre coup de coeur à tous. Elysa Beneth, tout fraîchement diplômé retourne vivre chez ses parents afin de débuter sa nouvelle vie.
1. Retour aux sources

Une FF d'Orgueil et préjugés au temps moderne.

_**Merci d'être indulgent avec mes écrits. N'ayant plus de FF d'orgueil et préjugés à me mettre sous la dent, je me suis lancé dans une réécriture de cet histoire magnifique qui se déroule à notre époque actuelle.**_

**Chapitre 1. Retour aux sources**

A la fin de leurs études, Elysa et sa soeur Jenny décidèrent de retourner vivre au domicile parental.

L'éloignement du nid famillial ayant été nécessaire afin que les deux jeunes femmes se concentrent essentiellement sur leurs études, le manque de proximité étant devenue trop pesant, elles décidèrent de rentrer dans leur village natal.

Leurs parents étaient propriétaires d'un coquet petit mas dans le sud de la France, où ils produisait un vin très raffiné qui fesait de nombreux envieux.

La famille n'avaient pas beaucoup de terre, ils faisaient partie des familles de paysans d'un petit village nommé Dions.

Elysa venait de finir ses études en oenologie. Sa soeur aînée Jenny quant à elle avait choisie la voie du paramédical, elle avait obtenue son diplôme d'infirmière.

Les deux soeurs étaient ravie de retouver leurs parents ainsi que leurs 3 jeunes soeurs.

Pour les décrires rapidement, Marie était l'exemplarité même. Elle été une étudiante en histoire très assidue voire la meilleure de sa promotion. Elle n'avait que peu d'ami et passait tout son temps libre à lire.

Lydie quant à elle était sa totale opposée.

Elle détestait l'école et préférait sécher le lycée pour promener avec ses amies. Son avenir importait peu tant qu'elle profitait tous les jours de ce que la vie lui réservait.

Cathy, la dernière était très influençable et se laissait guider par chacune des paroles de Lydie au grand désespoir de ses parents. Elle manquait cruellement de personnalité, plus le temps passait et plus elle se tranformait en copie conforme de Lydie.

Quand Jenny la plus âgées eux fini ses études d'infirmière, elle accepta un emploi dans le centre hospitalier de Lyon où elle exerça le métier qu'elle aimait tant afin de rester avec sa petite soeur Elysa le temps qu'elle finissent ses études.

Etant désormais diplômée toute les deux, les deux soeurs décidèrent qu'il était grand temps pour elle de retourner vivre chez leurs parents afin de se rapprocher de leur famille qui leur manquait tant.

Le jour de leurs retour, une fête fut préparé en leur honneur. Les rencontres furent heureuses car tous les membres de la famille et les amis proches étaient présent.

Les deux parents prirent dans leurs bras les 2 soeurs qui leurs avaient tant manqué même si ils étaient allé les voirs a de nombreuses reprises pour les fêtes de Noël.

Marie leurs fit un calin à toutes les deux tant elle était heureuse de retrouver un peu de distraction avec leurs retours.

Seul Cathy et Lydie restèrent en retrait, préférant converser avec des jeunes hommes.

Charlotte, voisine et amis de la famille Beneth se languissait de sa meilleure amie Elysa qu'elle n'avait presque pas vue durant ses 5 années d'études. Les retrouvailles furent chargée d'émotions et de joie tant elles s'étaient manqué l'une à l'autre.

Elles recouvrèrent rapidement leurs habitudes et eurent bon nombres de choses à se raconter même si elles étaient resté en contact tout ce temps.

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Mme Beneth une femme sans manière qualifiée de "poissonnière" par les habitants du village vint rejoindre ses filles et Charlotte.

-_Mes filles, vous n'allez pas _y _croire_ s'écria Mme Beneth toute essoufflée. _Le Domaine de L'Ocre a un nouveau propriétaire, il s'agit d'un très beau jeune homme à ce que je viens d'apprendre._

_Il doit être fort riche pour s'offrir un domaine à son âge._ répondit Elisabeth le sourire au lèvre.

-_Oui, mon père m'en à parlé la semaine dernière. Il s'appelle Charlie Bigley, est originaire de Bordeaux. Il serait venu avec ses deux soeurs, son beau frère et son meilleur ami. _répondit immédiatement Charlotte.

_Il paraîtrait même qu'il soit célibataire_. lacha t'elle comme une bombe

-_C'est une chance inouïe mes__ filles_. _Je vous laisse réfléchir à la manière dont vous vous présenterez à lui. Et le plus rapidement possible _s'exclama Mme Beneth avant de repartir voir leurs invités

-_Un jeune riche et célibataire, voilà les raisons qui nous ont poussé à revenir dans la région n'est-ce pas _Jenny ? lança Elysa pouffant de rire.

-_Pas nécessairement ma soeur, mais avoir un nouveau dans le voisinage, qui plus est un jeune homme nous divertira sûrement _répondit Jenny.

-Jenny,_ Jenny, Jenny toujours en train de relativiser_ lui lança Elysa. _Maman en a assez de nous voir célibataire. Elle va finir par croire que nous finiront vielle fille._

-_Vielle fille non, je finirais bien par trouver la perle rare, un homme qui tombera amoureux de moi au premier regard et inversement._

-_L'espoir fait vivre_ s'écria Elysa.

La fête se termina en fin de journée, tous les invités rentrèrent chez eux et la famille Beneth se retrouvèrent enfin seul.

Le soir venue, Elyza qui était la favorite de son père tant pour son incroyable culture que pour sa réparti profita pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Alors qu'il s'était réfugié dans sa bibliothèque, elle alla le rejoindre afin de rattraper le temps perdu.

-_Papa, je te dérange_?

-_Nullement, approche tu m'as tellement manqué_ répondit son père alors qu'il posait le livre dans lequel il s'était plongé.

-_Papa, je suis tellement contente d'avoir enfin fini mes études, d'être de retour et de pouvoir enfin débuter dans le monde professionnel._

-_J'espère que de nombreuses opportunités s'offriront à toi et que tu pourras je l'espère rencontrer de nouvelles personnes... _

-_Papa, je vois où tu veut en venir. Maman déteint sur toi._

\- _Pas le moindre ma chérie, je suis heureux pour la finalités de tes études, tu vas nous être d'une grande aide. Mais je veut également que tu soit heureuse._

_-Peut-être finirais-je vielle fille, _s'exclama t'elle en rigolant.

-_Je ne te le souhaite pas pour le moins du monde, la vie à deux offre bon nombre de moments précieux. Je souhaite que tu trouve un homme digne de toi _lui répondit son père.

-_Encore faut-il qu'il existe_ philosopha t'elle

La soirée passa lentement et tous les deux discutèrent des études d'Elysa et de ce qu'elle comptait faire de son avenir.

Le lendemain, à peine levé, elle en profita pour faire une ballade afin de retrouver ses endroits de promenade favoris. Elle sortit de chez elle dès les premières lueurs du jour et profita de la rosée du matin et de l'air frais du mois d'Août pour re découvrir la beauté du paysage qu'elle avait quitté 5 ans plus tôt.

**Au même moment, domaine de l'Ocre**

Alors que le domaine était encore endormie, Will Darcy, le meilleur ami du nouveau propriétaire qui faisait tant parler de lui en profita pour s'éclipser du domaine et partir découvrir les champs entourant le village.

Il avait entendu hier lors d'une discussion avec un habitant qu'il y avait un petit ruisseau très charmants non loin des terres de Mr Bingley.

Il se rendit aux écuries du domaine, scella Indy, un pur sang Anglais que Bingley avait acheté quelque année auparavant et partit au trot,il se de dirigea vers le haut du village en direction du point d'eau.

Quittant la route pour arriver sur des chemins de terre, il se lança au galop et se retrouva rapidement près du coin recherché.

Il démonta de son cheval, attacha la bride au premier arbre qui se présenta à lui et s'avança vers la rivière.

Tout à coup, un son retenti non loin de lui, comme des bruits de pas.

Il se cacha derrière un arbre pour ne pas être vu, s'il était venu si tôt c'était pour se retrouver seul. Tapis derrière l'arbre, il laissa aller sa curiosité et observa la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année s'avança vers la rivière, se pencha pour toucher l'eau, voyant que celle-ci avait une température rafraîchissante, elle jetta un bref coup d'oeil aux alentours. Ne voyant rien, elle se déshabilla et se jetta nue dans la rivière.

Elle avait de long cheveux brun et bouclée qui arrivaient au millieu du dos, son physique était mince et élancé.

Sa peau couleur pêche sublimé ses courbes subtiles mais ennivrante.

Il ne put voir son visage étant donnée qu'elle était de dos, et se mis à imaginer qu'un visage angélique irait de pairs avec un corps d'Aphrodite.

Il la regarda quelques instant puis se dégagea lentement de sa cachette afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, puis retourna sur ses pas jusqu'à Indy qui l'attendait paisiblement un peu plus loin.

Sur le chemin du retour, il continua a imaginer le visage de cette sublime inconnue.

-_Dans un village aussi petit que celui là, je finirais bien par la re croiser _pensa t'il émerveillé

Elysa quant à elle n'avait pas remarquée l'observateur, et continua de se prélasser dans l'eau profitant d'un peu de fraîcheur avant que la température caniculaire de la journée débute.

Fin


	2. Quelle rencontre !

Chapitre 2 : Quelle rencontre !

De bonne humeur pour débuter sa journée, Elysa alla rejoindre sa famille pour le petit déjeuné.

Dans la cuisine où tous le monde s'était attablé, l'ordre du jour fut énoncé.

Mr et Mme Beneth allaient passer la journée à recevoir plusieurs vendangeurs ayant postulé afin de travailler chez eux pour la récolte prévue mi septembre.

Elysa en profita pour proposer à son père de se joindre à eux afin de donner son avis sur les candidats.

Mr Beneth accepta immédiatement, heureux que sa fille s'implique dans son entreprise.

En réalité, les filles Beneth avaient depuis toujours aidés leurs parents à travailler les vignes pour aider dans l'entreprise familliale. Les week ends pour les plus jeunes, et toute la saison pour les deux plus âgées afin de réduire le coût engendré par des embauches supplémentaires.

La famille Beneth n'était pas bien riche, elle faisait partie de la classe moyenne. Vivant modestement mais suffisament de leur production et vente de vin aux grands restaurateurs du coin.

Le recrutement des vendengeurs débuta.

Cinq candidats devaient être reçu dans la journée.

Le premier, Romain fils du caviste du coin se présenta.

Ayant de sérieuse connaissance dans le domaine et une bonne condition physique, il fut retenu pour débuter la saison.

La seconde à se présenter fut Charlotte, l'amie d'enfance d'Elysa. Ayant travaillé à plusieurs reprise pour l'entreprise des Beneth pour les vendanges, elle fut retenue également.

Le troisième à se présenter fut un jeune homme blond au cheveux mis long à l'allure sauvage.

En l'apercevant, Elysa remarqua son incroyable beauté et fut extrêmement attentive à chacun de ses mots. Il se présenta gaiement et expliqua à la famille Beneth que des proches de sa famille détenaient un vignoble dans le nord de la France. Plus jeune, il avait travaillé au sein de la société en tant que vendengeur et aide caviste.

Ce jeune homme dénommé George ne laissait pas Elysa indifférente. Il avait des manières digne d'un gentleman, et s'exprimait avec une grande facilité.

Les trois Beneth furent conquis, ils engagèrent le jeune homme.

Les deux candidats suivants furent également sélectionné.

A la fin de la journée, fier de leurs recrutements, la famille s'installa dans le salon et discutèrent de leurs futurs employés.

Jenny vint les rejoindre et une conversation sur le déroulement des vendanges à venir débuta.

A la fin de la soirée, après avoir revu point par point la marche à suivre pour mener à bien l'opération la famille alla se coucher.

**Pendant ce temps au domaine de l'Ocre.**

_-Bingley, les vendanges vont bientôt débuter_ s'exclama Will. _Il faudrait que tu recrute du personnel pour la cueillette._

_-Je sais mon ami, dès demain je dois recevoir plusieurs candidats. Ai confiance en moi. _lui répondit Charlie

_-J'ai confiance en toi, je veux juste que ta première récolte soit exceptionnelle._

-_Et elle le sera mon ami_._Changeons de sujet, où étais tu ce matin_?

_-Je suis allé me vider la tête, passer la semaine dans les livres de compte n'a pas été de tout repos tu sais _rétorqua Will

-_Je sais oui, je te remercie encore de m'aider à me lancer dans ce nouveau challenge. Tu es allé à la rivière dont le villageois m'a parlé?_

_-En effet. Je suis resté bouche bée en découvrant ce coin de paradis. Je ne savais pas que ce lieu de campagne pouvait y être si beau et divertissant_ répliqua Will pensant à la belle créature qu'il avait observé.

_-Demain soir, une petite fête est prévue au centre du village, je pense que nous allons aller y faire un tour afin de rencontrer les habitants..__Peux-être rencontrerais-je le vigneron tant renommé, un certain Mr Beneth._

-_C'est une très bonne idée, s'il est présent nous pourrions discuter avec lui de ses méthodes de vinification _répondit Will espérant plutôt secrètement que l'inconnue de ce matin serait présente.

Le lendemain, Chalie recruta le personnel dont il avait besoin, se rendit chez le caviste de la ville voisine afin de discuter avec lui de leurs procéder de vinification et du coûts de ses services.

De retour au domaine, Charlie discuta avec Will de sa visite et lui expliqua en détail ce dont ils avaient discuté. Will approuva son choix de laisser vinifier son vin dans sa cave.

La fin de la journée approcha, l'heure de la fête également. Charlie et Will attendaient le reste de la famille. Les deux soeurs de Charlie et son beau frère vinrent enfin les rejoindre.

Carolane, la petite soeur de Charlie était considéré comme une beauté. Elle était grande et mince, les cheveux couleur du feu, elle était une fervente admiratrice de son meilleur ami. Depuis toujours, elle espérait que celui ci lui dévoile son amour. Mais ce jour ne vint jamais à son grand désespoir.

Sa grande soeur Louise, toute aussi belle que Carolane quant à elle était marié à un homme d'affaire certe riche, mais fort ennuyeux.

Le Mari de Louise, Franck Hurt quant à lui était un homme d'une banalité affligeante. Il était fort riche heureusement. C'est ce qui avait fortement fait pencher dans la balance dans le choix de Louise.

La troupe étant réunie, ils se rendirent sur la place du village.

Dans la famille Beneth, Lydie et Cathy s'étaient mise en beauté. Marie quant à elle préférait rester à la maison pour lire.

Jane d'une beauté naturelle avait opté pour un belle robe rouge alors que Elysa qui se moquait bien de son apparence s'attacha ses longs cheveux en un chignon grossier, enfila un short en jean et un top simple.

Les filles Beneth et leurs parents se rendirent donc à la fête pour rejoindre leurs amis.

A peine arrivée, Elysa et Jenny rejoignirent Charlotte et discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Lydie et Cathy allèrent rejoindre des amies à elle pour danser.

Mr Beneth s'installa au bar et se mis à discuter avec ses amis de son sujet favoris, le vin et les vendanges à venir.

Mme Beneth quant à elle rejoignit ses amies pour faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux : Commérer.

Quand les cinqs nouveaux habitants arrivèrent sur les lieux, tous s'arrêtèrent de parler, et tous les fixèrent.

Un silence pesant régnait. Le petit groupe s'engouffra dans la foule et les discutions reprirent de plus belle.

-_Celui de gauche est le fameux Mr Bingley_ intervint Charlotte. Il est accompagné de ses deux soeurs,son beau frère, et son meilleur ami.

-_Le grand brun est son meilleur ami ? Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette_. retorqua Elysa.

En réalité, elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme aussi bien fait. De grande stature bien proportionné à l'allure athlétique, il avait de beau cheveux bruns bouclé et un regard à couper le souffle.

-_Oui c'est bien lui _s'exclama Charlotte.

J'_ai appris pas plus tard que ce matin qu'il était issu d'une famille très riche originaire du nord._

-_Ne le dis pas trop fort, ma mère pourrait t'entendre _ricana Elysa

_-Charlie Bingley est donc ce beau rouquin ? _dit Jenny.

-_Serais tu interessé grande soeur_? retorqua Elysa toute souriante

-_Non_, répondit Jenny rougissant _c'est_ _juste qu'il a un certaine prestance_.

Charlie et Will s'accoudèrent au bar pour commander des boissons au moment où ils entendirent le nom de Beneth arriver à leurs oreilles.

-_Mr Beneth est il présent ce soir?_ demanda Charlie

-_En personne_. retorqua Mr Beneth se tournant vers les deux infividus en question.

-_Enchanté Mr, je suis Charlie Bingley, je vous présente mon ami Will Darcy. Je suis le nouvel acquéreur du domaine de l'Ocre. Nous souhaitions vous rencontrer pour discuter avec vous de vos méthodes de _vinifications.

_-Ce sera avec plaisir messieurs, mais pas ce soir. Venez me rendre visite demain, je vous montrerais mes terres et nous pourrons en discuter ensemble si cela vous conviens._

_-Fort bien, cela est parfait je vous remercie _lui répondit Charlie.

Mme Beneth voyant de loin son mari en grande discussion avec l'homme sur lequel elle fondait de grande espérance se précipita vers ses filles.

-_Mes enfants, venez vous présenter à Mr Bingley. Il est en ce moment même avec votre père._

-_Mais maman..._retorqua Jenny

-_Où sont vos soeur_? la coupa Mme Beneth

-_Elles sont toutes à leurs danse maman_.

-_Soit, allons y sans elle._

Les tirants jusqu'à son mari, les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec les deux jeunes hommes.

_-Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy. Je vous présente ma femme et deux de mes cinqs filles._ _Jenny l'aînée, Elysa la seconde et voici également Charlotte leur amie._

-_Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance mesdames_, s'exclama Charlie s'attardant plus qu'à l'accoutumée sur l'aînée des filles Beneth

Mr Darcy ne dit mot. Il hocha simplement la tête en signe de bonjour, attardant son regard succintement sur chacunes des dames et demoiselles. Puis s'excusa et s'en alla rejoindre les soeurs de Bingley laissant son ami seul avec le beau sexe.

\- _Enchanté, _répondirent les jeunes dames en même temps

-_Vo__tre présence dans le village nous comble de joie. Très peu de jeunes viennent s'installer dans le coin _débuta Mme Beneth.

-_Ce coin de campagne est pourtant un paradis sur terre. _rétorqua Charlie

-_Pourvue qu'il le reste_, répliqua Elysa quelque peut agacé par le comportement de sa mère.

Bingley accaparé par la vision splendide qu'offrait Jenny n'entendit pas la pique envoyé par Elysa.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la grande blonde qui se tenait en face delle. Elle était grande au physique fin et élancé comme sa soeur, mais avait un visage divinement plus beau que toute les femmes qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent.

-La saison va bientôt débuter, allez vous vendanger cette année? dit Elysa le sortant soudainement de ses pensées.

-Biensur, tout est prêt, le personnel est recruté et nous avons déjà passé un accord avec le caviste du coin. Je suis si impatient! sexclama Charlie

-_C'est une bonne chose.Esperons que votre récolte sois fructueuse_ retorqua Mme Beneth

-_Je l'espère également. Mme Beneth, me permettez vous demprunter votre ravissante fille Jenny pour une danse?_

_-Volontier, plusieurs même si vous le souhaitez._

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent du groupe et allèrent sur la piste de danse.

Mme Beneth le sourire béat alla rejoindre ses amies satisfaite de l'initiative de Mr Bingley.

Charlotte et Elysa quant à elles, continuèrent de discuter avec Mr Beneth et des amis à lui.

Will scruta la place, en long, en large et en travers. Mais à son grand regret ne trouva pas la belle inconnue sur lesquels ses yeux s'étaient posés plus tôt.

Il avait tant espérer la voir, qu'il fit fort déçu. Il sonda toutes les jeunes femmes à la recherche d'une cheveulure aussi longue et soyeuse mais rien. L'avait il imaginé? Non, elle n'était simplement pas présente ce soir.

La soirée toucha à sa fin, presque tous le monde était rentrée, à l'exception de Charlie et Jenny qui jouaient les prolongations.

Charlie sentait que c'était une perle rate. Il n'avait jamais de sa vie ressentit pareil sentiment en si peu de temps avec une femme.

Il la serra dans ses bras, puis lui baisa la main lui promettant de venir la voir le lendemain.

Jenny rentra se coucher des papillons dans le ventre et des étoiles plein la tête.


	3. prémice d'un Amour

prémice d'un Amour

**Le lendemain matin à L'Ocre.**

Bingley se réveilla de bonne humeur, pressé de revoir la belle Jenny.

Il se prépara et alla rejoindre Will.

Les deux hommes prêt,ils partirent chez Mr Beneth avec qui ils avaient convenue la veille de venir visiter ses terres.

Arrivée chez lui, ils descendirent de voiture et se présentèrent devant la maison.

Darcy, fit une moue de désapprobation voyant la demeure si peut entretenue. la pelouse étaient mal tondue. Le mas était assez jolies, mais modestement grand pour une famille si nombreuse.

Mr Beneth vint leur ouvrir et les invita à entrer pour prendre un rafraichissement avant d'aller leur faire le tour du domaine.

Jenny et Marie étaient assise au piano, répétant quelques partitions.

Charlie la voyant s'immobilisa, et lui fit un large sourire.

Jenny se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui rendit son sourire tout en rougissant.

-_Bonjour mademoiselle,_ s'exclama Bingley.

_J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé, la soirée a été longue._

-_Bonjour, oui en effet. Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se requinquer._

Charles lui sourit, puis s'éloigna d'elle retournant voir Mr Beneth.

Les trois hommes sortirent et debutèrent le tour du vignoble.

Mr Darcy posat mille questions à Mr Beneth sur ses méthodes d'entretien, de taille de vigne, de vendange et de vinification.

Charlie quant à lui semblait ailleurs. Son esprit était resté dans la maison avec Jenny, seul ses jambes suivaient le rythme.

Quelques heures plus tard, de retour à la maison, après avoir fait le tour complet de tout le vignoble et de la petite cave personnelle de Mr Beneth les trois hommes se dirent au revoir.

Au moment de monter en voiture, Elysa arriva chez elle en marchant.

-_Bonjour Mademoiselle Beneth_ dit Bingley.

-_Bonjour Messieurs, je présume que vous avez fini votre petit tour d'inspection du domaine avec mon père. Cela vous a t'il plu? _dit elle intéressée.

-_En effet, votre père est un homme exceptionnel aux multiples _talent retorqua Will.

-_Il a partagé avec nous bon nombre de ses__ méthodes, ma récolte et le vin que je produirait sera je l'espère du même rang que le vôtre _répondit Charlie.

-_Je l'espère pour vous. Revenez quand vous le souhaitez demander des informations sur ses pratiques. C'est le sujet favoris de mon père, il peut en parler pendant des heures._

-J_e n'y manquerai pas. Bonne journée Mlle Beneth_.

-_Bonne journée Messieurs_.

Sur ses mots, elle rentra chez elle, et alla rejoindre ses soeurs.

-_Will, ne trouve tu pas les demoiselles Beneth extrêmement charmante?_ demanda Bingley

-_J'avou que Jenny est une très belle jeune femme, d'ailleurs je crois que tu ne la laisse pas indifférente. Quant aux autres, je ne sais pas, je les ai à peine regardé. Elles sont si banale._ répliqua Will

-Si tu le dis, pour ma part Jenny est de loin la plus belle créature que j'ai vu de ma vie. Je considère sa soeur Elysa de belle femme également, le style est different certe. Jenny parait être un ange, alors que Elysa est beaucoup plus sauvage de part son apparence et ses manières.

-En effet, pas une fois je ne l'ai vue habillé correctement, elle paraît toujours brouillon. Enfin peutêtre que sous ses traits de sauvageonne se cache une beauté répondit-il en rigolant.

Charle se mit à rire, pour sur il savait que son amis avait des goût en matière de femme très spécifique. Les petite amies de Will se ressemblaient toutes. Toujours tiré à quate épingle et sur leur 31 quelque soit l'activité prévues.

Si aucune de ses femmes ne l'avait comblé par le passé, peut être devait il essayer avec un style de femme différent.

**Pendant ce temps aux domaines des Beneth.**

-_Bonjour tous le monde_ s'exclama Elysa en rentrant chez elle.

-_Elysa, tu viens juste de louper Charlie et son ami. Ils sont venu rendre visite à papa._

_Comme il est beau, je n'ai pas réussit à dormir de la nuit tellement je pensais à lui_ s'exclama Jenny.

_-Et du coup, tu es tellement déconcentré que tu ne sais plus jouer une note au piano_ déclara Marie mécontente

-_N'importe quoi, c'est juste que ce matin je suis un peu lasse c'est tout. Elysa, dans l'après midi je vais allé déposer des CV aux hôpitaux et cliniques du coin. Veux tu m'accompagner?_

-_Volontier Jenny, je dois moi aussi déposer ma candidature dans une entreprise d'import export de vin. Il est grans temps que l'on retrouve du travail. Voilà une semaine que nous sommes revenus, et à part aider un peu maman et papa nous n'avons rien fait. J'espère vite trouver dans mon domaine, même un poste junior, histoire de me faire connaître dans le métier._

-_Totalement d'accord avec toi, allez allons nous préparer _rétorqua Jenny

En début d'après midi, les deux jeunes femmes partirent pour la ville la plus proches afin de candidater. Après avoir déposé quelques CV, elles décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un centre commercial afin de faire quelques boutiques.

Arrivé dans la galerie Jenny pénétra dans une boutique de bijoux, Elysa détestant tout ce qui se rapproche de prés ou de loin à la mode resta devant la boutique à attendre sa soeur.

-_Elysa_?

Elysa se retourna et resta bouche bée devant les personnes qui se présentèrent à elle.

-_Romain? Mr, Mr ? désolé j'ai oublié votre nom _dit elle gêné

-_Mr Wickam, appelez moi Georges_ retorqua le jeune homme vexé

-_J'héberge Georges le temps des vendanges, comme cela tu sera sûre qu'il ne manquera jamais à l'appel _

-_C'est une très bonne nouvelle Romain, mon père sera très content de l'apprendre quand je lui raconterai _répondit Elysa

_Ou avez vous fait connaissance?_

\- _Le jour de l'entretien, nous avons beaucoup discuté, et de fil en aiguille il m'a proposé de m'héberger le temps de la saison. Je dormais dans un camping pas très loin. Pour le coup, je suis très content d'avoir trouvé un toit sur ma tête en plus d'un nouvel amis._

-_Je suis très contente pour vous, en tous cas j'espère que le travail se passera bien. profitez tous les deux du temps quil vous reste. les vendanges commencent dans 15 jours._

De loin, Elysa vit arriver Charlie et Will.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle et lui firent bonjour d'un signe de la tête.

Romain et Georges étant de dos, ils se tournèrent pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

Le visage de Will se figea, il était là. Lui, son ancien amis, qu'il considérait comme son frère et qui l'avait trahi.

Georges ébahi devant cette découverte resta sans voix, il baissa les yeux et regarda seulement ses pieds le temps que cette situation déplaisante se termine.

Elysa ayant remarqué toute la scène brisa le silence.

_-Et bien, je vous croise deux fois dans la même journée, je vais finir par croire que vous me suivez_ ricana t'elle.

-_Nullement, nous somme venue faire quelques achat. Etes vous venue tous les trois? répliqua Will_

-_Non, je suis venue avec ma soeur, Romain et son ami se sont juste arrêté pour me saluer_.

-_Sur ses mots, nous allons vous laisser Elysa,_ rétorqua Wickam, _à très bientôt_

-_Bien entendu, à dans quelques jours_ répliqua Elysa

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent laissant Elysa seule avec Will et Charlie.

Jenny sorta au même moment du magasin, un sourire égaya son visage en voyant Charlie.

-_Re bonjour Messieurs, alors vous faite les boutiques_?

-_Oui, je suis venu acheter un souvenir d'ici à ma petite soeur _s'exclama Will

-_Vous avez une soeur_ ?s'étonna Elysa

-_Oui, elle a 10 ans de moins que moi, elle s'apelle Geogiana_.

-E_t ou est elle actuellement? _demanda Jenny

-_Elle se trouve chez nous, sur Bordeaux_.

_Peut être viendrat elle ici pour les fêtes de Noël puisque Charlie nous à gentiment convié._

-_Vous nous la présenterez j'espère._

-_Bien entendu, je n'y manquerai pas._

_-Nous allons vous laisser, nous avons encore des achats à faire _dit Charlie.

_Mais maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai oublié de vous inviter ce matin votre famille et vous à une petite soirée que je fait ce samedi avant pour le debut des vendanges._

_-Je ferais part de l'invitation à nos parents, ils seront ravies._

_-Bien alors bonne journée mesdemoiselles._

_-Bonne journée à vous deux aussi _retorqua Jenny

Charles déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Jenny, puis fit un grand sourire à Elysa.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et continuèrent leurs achats.

_-Jenny est magnifique, je crois que je tombe amoureux d'elle. Je vais me lancer ce week end._

_-Tu as bien raison mon ami, si tu ne le fait pas, je prendrais volontier ta place. C'est une femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle, il est cependant dommage qu'elle n'ai pas un plus fort caractère. Elle est un peu comme toi, toujours complaisante _rétorqua Will.

_-Je continu quand même de penser que sa soeur Elysa est fort jolie. Bien coiffé, maquillé et bien habillé elle doit être l'égale en beauté de Jenny._

_-Peut être bien, comme je te l'ai dis, je ne l'ai pas bien observé._

Pendant ce temps, du côté des deux soeurs Beneth, Jenny força sa soeur à acheter une tenue pour la fête de Bingley samedi. Elysa ronchonna un peu, puis accepta finalement de faire un effort pour faire plaisir à sa soeur.

Jenny acheta une robe Rose pâle longue de forme sirène Elysa quant à elle prit une robe simple Blanche en dentelle de style bohème serré à la taille.

Contente de leurs achats, les filles rentrerent chez elle annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leur famille.

La semaine passa tranquillement, les préparations pour la saison des vendanges avait bien avancé, l'humeur était donc à la fête.

Les quatres demoiselles Beneth se préparèrent toutes ensemble.

Mary comme à son habitude préféra rester à la maison pour lire et s'entraîner au piano.

La famille Beneth se présenta chez les Bingleys, alors que la fête avait déjà débuté.

Un groupe de musicien était présent pour animer la soirée et l'alcool coulait à flot.

Lydie et Cathy allèrent rejoindre leurs amies pour danser, Mr et Mme Beneth allèrent saluer des amis.

Quant à Elysa et Jenny, ne voyant pas l'hôte s'avancèrent vers le bar afin de prendre un rafraichissement.


	4. La soirée

Chapitre 4 : la soirée

Au bout de quelques minutes, Charlotte la meilleure amie d'Elyza arriva.

-Ah enfin un peu de divertissement, on commencait à s'ennuyer, seul l'alcool aurait pu nous sortir de cette solitude dit Elyza tout sourire.

-Vous n'avez pas vu le propriétaire ? il doit bien être quelque part. rétorqua Charlotte

-En parlant, le voilà qui arrive répondit Elyza

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir accueillis correctement mais j'avais un problème à régler avec le traiteur.

Mon dieu mais vous êtes toutes en beauté ce soir.

-Sourtout Jenny, rétorqua Elyza

-En effet, vous êtes époustouflante.

-Merci Charlie, dit Jenny toute rougissante

Un silence s'étant installé, Charlie proposa une visite du domaine qu'elles acceptèrent volontiers.

La visite débuta, ils passèrent de pièce en pièce, toutes plus belle les unes que les autres, avec des moulures tapisseries et meubles digne d'un château.

Mais seul la bibliothèque attira réellement l'intérêt de Elyza.

De retour à la pièce de réception, Elyza esquiva ses xompagnons et retourna à cette majestueuse bibliothèque.

En entrant, elle ressentit une immense joie, des livres de toutes sortes jonchaient les étages.

Elle en pris un, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil de cuir près de la fenêtre.

Elle se mit à lire et en oublia même la fête.

1 heure plus tard, elle fut finalement sortie de son activitée par nul autre que Will qui arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

-Que faite vous là ? dit il énervé

-Oh désolé, je n'aime pas trop les fêtes, j'ai préféré venir me cacher ici. Je vais y aller désolé je ne pensais pas faire quelque chose de mal.

-Moi aussi je me cache, la soeur de Charlie est insupportable.

-Pourquoi dites vous cela?

-Elle croit que l'on finira ensemble, et parle de nous comme si nous étions un couple. Elle est si collante sa en devient agaçant.

-Ah je comprend. Je vais vous laisser alors bonne soirée.

-Non restez, vous ne me dérangez pas et cela fait du bien de voir des personnes qui préfère la lecture à la fête, c'est si rare de nos jours.

-Je vais tout de même vous laisser, je vais allé rejoindre ma soeur, elle doit se faire du soucis pour moi je suis venue me cacher ici sans prévenir personne.

-Puis-je vous demander un service?

-Cela dépend, dites toujours...

-Si on vous demande où je suis, répondez que vous n'en avez aucune idée.

-Très bien, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.

Elyza quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Will la regarda quitter la bibliothèque et resta interloqué.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait les cheveux très longs, tous comme la belle inconnue qu'il avait rencontré.

La couleur était identique, tous semblait coller. Lui qui pensait que cette femme était quelconque, si c'était bien elle, il s'était littéralement trompé. Sous ses guenilles se révélait une véritable beauté.

Il s'asseya sur le fauteuil, et regarda le livre qu'elle avait choisie.

-L'Oenologie, quel choix singulier pour une femme pensa t'il.

De retour à la fête, Elyza passa devant sa mère qui l'arrêta net.

-_Elyza, nous sommes bientôt riche. Ta soeur a mis le grappin sur notre hôte. Je savais quelle n'était pas aussi jolie pour rien._

-_Maman, parle moin fort. Pourquoi dis tu celà à voix haute surtout. Tu vas nous mettre mal à l'aise._

Avec quelques verres dans le nez, Mme Beneth continua son monologue sur le futur couple et ce que cela leur rapporterait.

Honteuse des propos de sa mère , Elyza alla chercher son père à la recousse.

Mr Beneth, pris sa femme et décida de la raccompagner chez eux, laissant les deux plus jeunes soeurs aux mains des aînées.

Se sentant observé suite aux géremiades de sa mère, elle alla s'isoler sur la terrasse.

Elle sortit, inspira profondement l'air frais de la nuit, et regarda autour d'elle voir si elle était seule.

Son regard se posa sur Carolane qui semblait être accompagné.

La noirceur de la nuit l'empêchait de voir exactement avec qui. Elle se rapprocha silencieusement et resta bouche bée.

Elle était en compagnie de Will qui semblait clairement dans un piteux état. Tous deux assis dans l'herbe de manière assez proches discutaient.

Elle s'approcha encore et entendit leurs conversations.

-_Que pensez vous des dames de la soirée ? Une d'entre elle à su retenir votre attention?_

-_Aucune, quoique Jenny et très belle. Mais bon elle est pour Charlie. Donc moi je n'ai plus trop de choix. _répondit il difficilement.

_-Ah il semblerait que le charme de la campagne ne vous ai pas conquis._

-_Du tout et puis vous les femmes êtes toutes les mêmes, à cacher vos défaut et votre personnalité._

-_Et la soeur de Jenny, Elyza vous en pensez quoi?_

-_Assez passable je dois dire, pas assez belle pour me _charmer, mais...

-_Et moi?_ répondit rapidement Carolane, coupant la parole a Will. Sur ses mots elle s'approcha de Will et l'embrassa.

Elyza blessée et choqué se retira et retourna à la fête rejoindre Charlotte

Comment cet homme avait pu la traiter de la sorte sans même la connaître.

-_Carolane arrête, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne se passerait rien entre toi et moi.__Tu profite que je soit saoul pour me sauter dessus. Mais quel genre de femme est tu._

Will se leva et partit laissant Carolane seule derrière lui.

Il regagna la maison et plus précisément sa chambre ou il s'écroula sur son lit pour s'endormir immédiatement.

Elyza trouva son amie et ses soeurs sur le départ et décida de partir avec elles.

Charlie et Jenny qui avaient passé la totalité de la soirée côté à côte s'embrassèrent langoureusement pour se dire au revoir.

Les cinqs demoiselles se mirent ensuite en route pour regagner leurs maisons.

-_Elyza tu as disparu toute la soirée. As tu trouvé un beau jeune homme qui t'a accaparé _? demanda Charlotte.

-_Non, du tout. Mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à te raconter._

_On se voit demain et on en parlera, pour le moment j'ai besoin de sommeil pour remettre mes idées en place._

_-Ah cachotière, tu me racontera sa._

Bonne nuit les filles.

Elles se separèrent et chacunes regagna sa maison.


	5. C'est dit

**_Au domaine de l'Ocre_**

Le lendemain matin, Will se reveilla avec un mal de tête.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé.

Mal à l'aise, il buvait verre sur verre pour passer le temps et surtout éviter Carolane.

Pouquoi essayait-elle toujours après toutes ses années. Elle savait pertinement qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous.

Il se leva, se prépara et alla rejoindre tous le monde pour le petit déjeuner.

Seul Charlie était présent, et accueilli son ami avec un grand sourire.

-_Bonjour mon cher, avez-vous passé une bonne soirée? Pour ma part, elle était extra._

-_Hum, non j'ai du forcer sur la boisson.._.

-_Jenny et moi sommes officiellement ensemble, je suis si heureux. Je voudrais passer tout mon temps avec elle. D'ailleurs je compte allez la voir dans la journée.Veux-tu te joindre à moi?_

-He_uuuuuuuu, non merci je vais allé me recoucher je pense._

-Alle_z tu vas venir avec moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour occuper sa famille afin d'avoir un moment seul avec ma Jenny._

-_Je crois donc que je n'ai pas le choix_.

-_En effet mon ami_

Un peu plus tard, les deux amis se rendirent chez les Beneth.

Arrivé chez eux, ils se garèrent devant le portail, et marchèrent jusqu'à la maison.

Jenny et Elysa se trouvaient devant la maison allongés dans l'herbe à discuter.

Charlie couru jusqu'à sa dulcinée et s'allongea à ses côtés. Heureuse de le voir elle l'embrassa chaleureusement et salua Will d'un signe de tête.

Ne sachant pas ou se mettre, il s'assit à côté d'Elysa.

-_Bonjour_ dit-il

-_Bonjour_ répondit-elle simplement

-Avez-v_ous passé une bonne soirée?_

_-La réponse vous intéresse t-elle vraiment? Ou me demandez-vous juste par politesse._

Interloqué, Will ne sut quoi répondre de suite.

-_Pourquoi êtes vous si désagréable?_

-_Désagréable moi? vous rigolez_?

-S_i vous avez quelque chose contre moi je vous écoute. Expliquez vous._

-_Je vous ai vu hier soir avec Carolane et ai tout entendu_

-_Euh d'accord, et qu'avez vous entendu au juste?_

-_Rien de bien important, mais je sais maintenant ce que vous pensez de moi._

_On ne se connait pas et je refuse que l'on me dénigre._

_Passable, je suis juste passable._

_Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous?_

_-Oh je vois _dit-il tous gêné_._

_Je suis désolé, pour ma defense, je n'était pas dans mon état normal quand j'ai prononcé ses mots_.

-_Ah et en debut de soirée vous étiez caché pour ne pas rencontrer Carolane mais finalement vous l'embrassez._

_-Comment dire... J'ai trop bu et elle s'est jetée sur moi._

_-La bonne excuse, je vais devoir vous laisser j'ai des choses à faire._

Elle se leva, fit un sourire à sa soeur, s'excusa auprès de Charlie puis s'en alla.

Will la regarda s'éloigner avec ses longs cheveux tressés et son allure élancé.

Mais oui c'était bien elle la fille du lac. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas remarqué dès le debut.

Il était resté bloquer sur son apparence.

La tenue d'une femme ne reflète pas sa beauté. Quel idiot.

Il se leva et courut après elle.

-_Elysa_ _arrêtez_.

Elle stoppa net.

Se rapprochant d'elle il posa sa main sur son épaule et la retourna.

-_Ecoutez, je suis désolé je ne pense pas du tout ce que vous avez entendu hier._

_En réalité je ne vous trouve pas quelconque bien au contraire. Pour le baiser, Carolane m'a pris au dépourvu, ce n'est pas la première fois et je dois avouer quelle ne m'intéresse pas du tout._

_Sil vous plait, pardonnez mes propos._

Esquissant un sourire sur son visage, Elysa releva la tête.

-Je _vous pardonne._

_-Bien, je souhaite également vous demander quelque chose._

_-Vous êtes culotté_

_-Je voudrais vous inviter au restaurant ce soir pour me faire pardonner mes propos_

_-Non_

Ne perdant pas espoir, il insista.

_-Demain soir alors?_

_-Non plus lui répondit-elle toujours sérieuse._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas ou ne voulez pas ?_

_-Je ne suis pas très restaurant. Je trouve cela trop impersonnel._

-_Très bien, alors un pique nique?_

Elle esquissa un sourire.

_-Oui c'est mieux._

-_Je viens vous chercher pour 19h00 ce soir_

-Tres bien, à plus tard alors

Elle rentra finalement chez elle et s'allongea sur son lit perdue dans ses pensée. Elle venait juste d'accepter de passer un moment avec Will.

Elle pensait ne pas lui plaire et elle n'avait jamais réfléchit à lui sous cet angle. La soirée allait être intéressante.

Will annonca à Charlie qu'il devait partir car il avait quelque chose à préparer.

Charlie et Jenny n'ayant rien perdu de leurs échanges lui lancèrent un sourire et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance

-_Jenny me ramènera amuse toi bien._


End file.
